


onshot #1

by merthurfan100507



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurfan100507/pseuds/merthurfan100507
Summary: can someone write this prompt for me please
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	onshot #1

was wondering if someone could write about sherlock being jealous of john and maybe being super possessive and johns just like super into it and then greg walks in on them


End file.
